The Real First Date
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After all the trouble before and while the competition, Zoey and Jackson finally have their first date without any apps or anything. How will it go? Zoey/Jackson One Shot! :D First story at this section! :D I don't own anything! :D R&R! :)


_**Warning: This One Shot has not been beta- read. My betas weren't online today and I really wanted to post it :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The fouth One Shot is for Zapped and the pairing it is Zoey/Jackson pairing :D**

**I so loved the movie and just had to write this already after I asked in a mail at fan fiction net to put the section in :)**

**That also means that it is the first story at this section! YAY! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**I'M SO HAPPY! My sister was in Venice with her class and bought me an 'Anna' (Frozen) Doll from there! Italy has like the best dolls and I'm squealing! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**MAY I just say that Jackson aka Spencer Boldman is absolutely hot? :D**

**What did you think about the movie and Spencer and Zendaya? :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After all the trouble after the competition, Zoey and Jackson finally have their first date without any apps or anything. How will it go?**

* * *

**At the Steven's house**

**Zoey's POV:**

''Zoey! Your boyfriend is here!'' Ben cried from downstairs.

I just finished up my mascara and looked nervously around.

Oh my god. Jackson was there and the boys were already embarassing me.

Okay, I shouldn't think like this.

I've already learned my lesson and that was why I didn't have a smart phone anymore.

Just take a deep breath Zoey.

I took another deep breath and then walked out, almost walking in to Adam.

''Hey, only because you have a date with your boyfriend doesn't mean that you have to not see your brothers.'' He said to me chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''First of all: Jackson is not my boyfriend yet and second of all, how could I not see you?'' I replied.

Adam chuckled at that and I chuckled, too.

I really loved my brothers now, but I still had the strongest bond with Adam.

He smiled at me and then told me, ''Good luck with your date and if he disobeys you...''

''I call you, I know.'' I said to him and smiled at him.

Adam nodded and I walked downstairs.

Jackson was waiting at the stairs, looking great as usual.

He smiled at me as he saw me in my dress.

''Hey Zoey. You look great.'' He greeted me.

I blushed at that and smiled.

''Thanks you look really handsome.'' I replied.

We just stared at each other for a while until Ben cleared his throat.

''Don't you have a date to go on?'' He asked us.

At that Jackson and I both went red and I quickly completely walked up to him.

''Let's go.'' Jackson told me and I nodded.

Jackson and I started walking in silence, but it wasn't awkward.

Even though I really wanted this date to go great.

I hopelessly fell for Jackson to say at least.

''This is kinda weird.'' Jackson stated.

I looked confused at him as we walked to the diner place where we hang out for the first time.

We both thought that it was easier to start over there again.

''What do you mean?'' I asked him worried.

Jackson chuckled at that and looked at me.

''Well, you not using your phone and me, not knowing what to say.''He replied.

I looked a bit shocked at him and he laughed.

''Hey! That wasn't funny!'' I exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

Jackson just laughed at that and shook his head.

''Yes, it was.'' He replied.

I blushed a bit at that and said, ''Okay, maybe a little bit.''

We both sat down and after the waiter took our orders we just started talking.

''So... How's the dancing going? Practicing for the finals?'' Jackson asked me.

I laughed at that.

''Seriously? You were at every practice since we started.'' I stated.

Jackson shook his head and chuckled along.

''Sorry. I just didn't know where to start here with us two, being on a real date and so. I mean after all I'm still a boy.'' He replied.

**Jackson's POV:**

''Sorry. I just didn't know where to start here with us two, being on a real date and so. I mean after all I'm still a boy.'' I replied.

I really was a bit weird at this date, but I really meant it.

Even though I knew that Zoey and I both learned our lessons and I probably should be more chill with this.

Zoey chuckled, taking my hand and then told me, ''And I wouldn't want to have it any other way.''

I smiled at that at her and Zoey looked down.

''It's funny that we talk less now that you don't have your phone with you you know.'' I added.

Zoey looked at me in disbelief and I chuckled.

''You just can't stop, can you?'' She asked me.

I chuckled and shook my head.

''Sorry. I stop now. I'm not here to make you feel bad. We're on a date after all.'' I replied.

Zoey nodded at that and looked down.

''Yeah, a date.'' She said.

I smiled and took her hands.

''Hey, it's going good. No crazy phones or apps and no dogs. Well, if you don't count me.'' I told her.

Zoey looked in disbelief at me and I chuckled again.

''Okay, sorry. That really was the last one.'' I added.

Zoey rolled her eyes just as our food came and I smiled, squeezing her hand.

''Unless you want me to do something else. I mean , now that we are on a date and you-''

''Just don't say it, okay? Nothing with obeying please.'' Zoey said to me.

I nodded at that and we started eating.

It was pretty fun also the rest of the date.

Besides of some jokes from me that Zoey more or less laughed about we also talked about serious things.

I really was head over heels for that girl.

We kinda forgot the time and as we stood up to go (sadly) I realized how late it was.

''Oh crap. Your dad and your brothers are probably going to kill me.'' I said.

Zoey chuckled at that and then replied, ''Not if I use my app on them.''

I looked shocked at her and she laughed and punched my shoulder.

''Let's go.'' She added and I nodded.

Before we walked out of the door, I stopped.

''Wait.'' I said and put off my jackett.

Then I put it around Zoey's shoulders and she blushed.

''I don't want you to get cold.'' I told her.

Zoey blushed at that and we started walking to her house in silence.

At some point I took her hand what made her blush again .

She looked so cute when she blushed.

I chuckled and we walked hand in hand to her house.

As we arrived there Zoey turned around to me.

She wanted to give me back my jackett, but I told her, ''Keep it. A boy should give a girl something for the first date.''

Zoey raised an eyebrow at me and then asked, ''You just made that up, didn't you?''

I laughed at that and nodded.

''Totally.'' I replied.

Zoey rolled her eyes at that and I smiled at her.

Then she looked down at her hands and said , ''Well, this was nice.''

I nodded and took the last step to her.

Zoey looked confused up to me and I then replied, ''It was more than just nice and I hope that we can do it again.''

Zoey looked a bit shocked at me, but then nodded.

That was the last straw for me to really lean down and kiss her.

Zoey immediately kissed back, while the jackett fall of her shoulders and her hands went around my neck.

Mine were around her waist.

As we broke apart after 30 seconds, foreheads resting at each other, I chuckled.

''Well, you better get that Jackett in the house and washed.'' I said to her.

Zoey rolled her eyes and then replied, ''I think it's okay, since it still smells like you.''

I raised an eyebrow at her and Zoey blushed.

I chuckled , pecked her lips one more time and then told her , ''I see you tomorrow.''

Zoey nodded and with that I walked away.

* * *

**I don't know. Was it good, bad, awful, awesome? :D**

**It was my first try on the movie and I just had to, because I so loved this movie :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)  
**

**Gabrie**


End file.
